


Together, Forever: You, and You, and Me

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: A day (and night) in the life of Karkat and his loves.





	Together, Forever: You, and You, and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> _DaveJadeKat as equally in love with each other with distinct individual dynamics and relationships, please. You can love lots of people the same amount in different ways and for different reasons. It'd also be neat to see them as a polyam triad that can go on dates or sleep with other people, like open poly? I dunno, I've seen the idea recently that adding Jade would somehow ruin or discount davekat or make it less intimate and it's very frustrating to me and my girlfriends as polyam people so I'd really like to see an in-character representation of these characters realistically and happily doing polyamory. (Is that something I'm allowed to say? I'm certainly not talking about everyone, or singling anyone out. I love davekat. I just really hate the concept that polyamorous relationships are somehow less serious or important than monogamous ones. And I figure anyone doing the polyam swap would also hate that idea?)_

Fingers trailed along the mantelpiece. _”It’s not a proper house without a fireplace!”_ a voice said in his memory, and he smiled. She’d been adamant about finding the perfect house. She’d done it, too. 

The fingers, gray skinned with orange claws, filed down round and smooth so as not to damage delicate skin they came across, found the first display piece on the mantel. A photograph in a silver frame, a photograph of two humans, a man and a woman, he in a red suit and she in a pale green dress with a matching veil, holding a bouquet of what looked like weeds but she claimed were fascinating specimens of something or other. They looked happy. Well, she looked happy. He looked like a useless, stoic tool, unless you knew him well enough to spot the small pull in the corner of his lip. 

_”You can’t wear red and green together, that will look horrible.”_

_“Will not. It’ll be Christmas up in this bitch.”_

_“It’s August.”_

_“Shush, both of you. Green’s my favorite, so I’m wearing it.”_

He set down that photograph and moved to the next one. The woman, again, still beautiful, standing with a (very handsome) troll, dressed impeccably in the traditional human style black tuxedo. He was holding her hand to his lips and she was laughing and blushing. How could this troll have gotten so lucky? 

In the next photograph, the troll was looking annoyed. In his arm was the male human, leaning backward with his wrist to his forehead. His other hand now held the woman’s bouquet, and he was wearing her veil. Right beside that one was a photograph taken immediately after at the woman’s urging, the troll with arms crossed, glaring down. From the edge of the frame a red-clad arm emerged, extending a middle finger. 

_Douche,_ he thought fondly. He would say it had been the best day of his life, but almost every day that followed had been just as good, if not better. 

“Hey, what’s for dinner, babe?” 

He turned around to see the man from the photos setting a camera bag beside the door. “Whatever you order, bulgemunch,” he said. “I’ve been working.”

“What kind of housewife are you?” Dave moved forward and kissed him softly. “I expect dinner to be ready when I get home from a long day’s work. Do you know how hard it is trying to make a horse look like it wants to drink a beer? I have got to get some better contracts.” 

“I’m not your fucking housewife, I told you, I’ve been working.” Well. He had been, before he’d started looking at their life instead. He supposed it was lucky that Dave had come home before he’d gotten to the photo album at the end of the mantel. 

Dave laughed. “Dude, that’s not work. That’s writing.” 

He held up a finger in the human’s face. “What do you know about it?” he asked loudly. “What do you know about getting up at five o'clock in the morning to fly to Paris... back at the Old Vic for drinks at twelve, sweating the day through press interviews, television interviews and getting back here at ten to wrestle with the problem of a homosexual nymphomaniac drug-addict involved in the ritual murder of a well known Scottish footballer. That's a full working day, Dave!” 

“What are you two going on about now?” asked another voice, coming in from the back of the house. Karkat blinked. He hadn’t known Jade was home. “And when did you go to Paris?” she asked, looking confused. 

Dave doubled over in laughter. “Dude. Dude. Did you just quote Monty Python at me? That’s awesome. You actually know something that’s not a romcom!” 

The troll flipped him off and went to Jade, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her slowly. He pulled back and smiled. “How was work?” he said. He nodded seriously through Jade’s incomprehensible babble that might have been particle physics or might have been biology, or both. He had no idea how she managed to put up with him, as smart as she was, and even less how she didn’t murder Dave. 

“That’s amazing,” he said when she appeared to be finished. He hoped it was. When she smiled and kissed his nose, he was pretty sure he’d done well. 

“What’s for dinner?” she asked. 

He rolled his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you people I’m not your housewife?” he grumbled. “Dave’s ordering something. He just got paid, right? So it’s his turn.”

“Yeah, I can do that, Karks. Since you failed at cooking for us.” He felt arms go around him from behind and lips against his ear. He sighed and leaned back against him. He so wanted to be mad at the douchebag, but Dave made it hard sometimes. And he was glad he hadn’t said that out loud; his husband would have jumped all over it. Even if it didn’t work for his anatomy. Idiot. 

Jade giggled and pressed against them both, reaching up to ruffle Karkat’s hair. “Don’t listen to him, Karkat. We appreciate everything you do.” 

“What does he do, again?”

“I have eight published novels, you asshole.” 

“Boys, stop it. I am not in the mood.” Jade pulled back and glared at them both. “If I have to make you behave neither of you are getting dinner. I’ll go out by myself.” 

Karkat put a hand over Dave’s mouth to drown out whatever he was about to say. “Do you want to go out? We can do that. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper date.” His mind was already spinning, working out plans for the perfect date for his loves. Some new restaurant had just opened up, some exotic food that Jade had been excited about and would love to try. He didn’t really grasp the different human regions and their differences, but he thought it sounded interesting, and Dave would probably like it even if he kicked up a fuss first. He stepped away, letting Dave have his mouth back, and went to the phone to see if he could get a reservation. “Dress nice!” he called back over his shoulder. 

“Oh, shit, we’ve lost him,” he half-heard Dave say in amusement. He thought Jade might be laughing, but he had more important things to worry about as the phone was answered. “Yes, I need a table for three tonight, about seven thirty, if that’s possible…” 

 

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Thump._

_Groan._

_“Oh, fuck, baby, yeah.”_

That one made Karkat crack open his eyes. He let out a groan and grabbed his pillow, smacking it roughly into the pair entangled beside him. “Oh my fucking god, give it a rest! I have a meeting with my publisher in the morning!” 

“Oh my god, we didn’t mean to wake you!” Jade said hurriedly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in apology. Dave just lifted his head and grinned at him, bare eyed in the dark room. Human eyesight (or lack of it) still confounded him. It wasn’t _that_ dark. There was starlight coming in the window. They should be able to see. But whatever.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he said, closing his eyes again. There was the sound of shifting bodies, and he could feel Jade curled against his side. Her lips brushed against his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Karkat,” she murmured. Her hand moved in slow circles on his stomach. He sighed, relaxing slowly. 

A weight settled above him, and he opened his eyes to find Dave grinning down at him. “We can help you fall asleep,” the man drawled, smirking. Jade giggled and pressed closer. “We sure could,” she added. 

He lifted his hand and pushed Dave’s face away, but he smiled. “You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbled. 

“We are,” Jade whispered, kissing below his ear. He let out a soft breath and turned his head to catch her lips with his own, his fingers curling into her soft hair. He kissed her slowly, lovingly, his anger at being awakened quickly melting away.

The blanket was twitched aside, and fingers caught his boxers and dragged them down. “Oh, yeah, babe, whatever you're doing is working for him,” Dave said. His palm covered his emerging bulge. Karkat moaned into Jade's mouth and bucked against Dave's hand. Fuck, it wasn't fair. It was so fucking not fair. They could play him like any number of instruments. 

“Don't worry, babe,” Dave murmured, rubbing his bulge, gently coaxing it the rest of the way out of the sheath. “We're going to take care of you. We'll take care of you good.”

He whimpered as Jade pulled away, dipping her head to kiss his neck and shoulder. Dave laughed softly and nipped his ear on the other side. Groaning, Karkat spread his legs instinctively, his nook starting to feel slick, throbbing with need. “Oh, yeah, there’s a good boy,” Dave murmured against his ear. He shifted again, settling between his legs. “You ready for The Meatline Express?”

“I fucking hate you, never speak again,” Karkat gasped, but he bucked his hips upward. He couldn’t deny that he loved the feeling of Dave’s solid dick inside him and that he was craving it now. “Please,” he whispered. Other trolls might give him weird looks when they saw him with his humans, but they didn’t know how amazing this was. 

The man laughed and pushed into him slowly, giving him time to adjust. As practiced as he was at this, his body still wasn’t built for it, so it was better if they were careful. Karkat groaned deeply, squeezing his eyes shut and shifting his hips until Dave slid in smoothly. “There we go,” the human murmured against his ear as they both felt the tension ease. He started rocking his hips, each thrust sending a jolt of sheer pleasure through his body. It was so intense, every time. 

A hand curled around his writhing bulge, stilling it, stroking it slowly. He could feel the scar across the palm, a long ago chemical burn. Their wife was not always the most cautious when dealing with her experiments. “Jade,” he gasped. 

“Shh, don’t worry about her, I’ll take care of her,” Dave said, thrusting harder. “Just relax, babe. We got you.” 

Karkat closed his eyes and moaned, curling his bulge around Jade’s delicate hand and arching into Dave’s movements. He couldn’t resist them. They could do anything they wanted to him like this. He let everything go, just floating on the sensations of his loves, losing track of who was kissing him where while they worked their magic on him. “Fuck,” he gasped, “oh, fuck, Jade Dave love you fuck!” His back arched and he cried out as their combined ministrations pushed him over the edge into pure, unadulterated bliss, and his genetic materials pulsed out of him in waves. 

He vaguely felt Dave’s meager fluids releasing inside him as Jade’s hand slowed, gently easing him through his climax. He blinked up at the woman as Dave’s head came to rest on his chest. “Fuck,” he murmured. 

Jade kissed his forehead gently. “I need you boys to get up long enough for me to change the sheets, then I’m dragging Dave off to let you sleep.” She grinned and stroked his hair. 

“Mmkay.” Karkat closed his eyes, then opened them again at a poke in his side.

“I mean it, Mister. Get up.” Dave gave a whine, likely getting the same poking treatment. Grumbling, both of them slid out of the bed. Jade quickly dealt with the soiled sheets; they used a thick, absorbent kind specifically engineered for trolls, as well as having a waterproof cover for the mattress. In mere moments things were laid out again and Jade tucked Karkat into bed. “Sleep well, love,” she said, kissing him softly before giggling and dragging Dave towards the bathroom.

“Keep it down in there,” Karkat called fondly, then shut his eyes and drifted off into the night.


End file.
